New Year's Revelations
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Secret Santa fic for HBKstratusfaction. Holidays have a way bringing people closer together, which Bret may soon find out after he is forced by Owen to invite Vince out with them for New Years, which he knows probably won't end well for him. Bret/Vince


A/N: This is a Secret Santa gift for HBKStratusfaction. I love a challenge and this one definitely gave it to me, but anyway, I hope that she and everyone else that reads it enjoys it. Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody in this fic. I still hate admitting that.Summary: After Bret is forced by Owen to invite Vince out with them for New Years in an attempt to work out their differences, he could already tell that it wouldn't end well for him. Of course holidays have a way bringing people together, even two people that hate each other as much as they do. Slash Bret/Vince.

* * *

Bret sighed as Owen pulled him along to Vince's office. He wanted nothing to do with his boss after all the crap he put him through this past year, but of course, his brother was so wrapped up in the holiday spirit that he was determined to get him and Vince back on good terms again.

"You just can't take no for an answer can ya?"

Owen just chuckled, "Come on Bret, so what if things have been rocky between the two of you lately. It's New Years eve, time to start over and make changes and all that good stuff."

Bret shuddered, "Don't talk like that. You make it sound like were a couple."

"Oh relax bro. We're just inviting him out to hang with us and some of the guys, It's not like I'm setting you up with him."

"Once again Owen, don't say that."

The younger Hart brother just shook his head as he knocked on Vince's door. They heard the muffled, "Come in" and went inside The chairman was hard at work, barely glancing at the two wrestlers that stood in front of him. When he realized they weren't leaving, he looked up, "Is there something you wanted?"

Owen nodded, "A bunch of the guys are getting together at this bar to watch the countdown and everything. Bret wanted to know if you would like to come along?"

Bret's jaw dropped when he heard what Owen had said and suddenly had to resist the urge to strangle his brother. He elbowed him in the ribs and whispered harshly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing this for you! You've been on edge about anything having to do with him for the last couple of weeks. Just let me handle this." He whispered back.

Bret glared at him, but remained silent. Half of him was pissed off that his brother got him involved in this, while the other half was actually curious to see if he would accept. During his inner monologue, Bret failed to notice that Vince had gotten up and was now standing right in front of him, smirking.

"So where's the bar Hitman?"

Bret just turned to his brother and mouthed three simple words, "I. Hate. You."

Luckily for him, it was a short walk to the bar, but the tension was just as thick as ever and everybody noticed. The moment they stepped in the bar, all eyes turned to them. Owen ignored this and led them over to an empty table near where some of the other guys were.

"I'll go get us some beers. You two could at least try to act like you're enjoying yourselves." Owen bounded off happily to get the drinks, leaving the still silent Bret alone with the current pain in his side.

"Is your brother always like that? If he's usually this persistent maybe I should think about giving him a push. It might do the ratings some good." Vince said off handedly.

Bret sighed, "Always thinking about the ratings huh? We're in a bar and are gonna end up shitfaced in a little bit so pretend not to be a heartless robot. That will definitely get Owen of your back."

"Bret what the hell is your problem now?! This really isn't like you. You're starting to act a lot like Shawn."

Bret gaped at him. Now that was definitely uncalled for. "Listen you son of a bitch! How dare you accuse me of acting anything like that snotty little diva you want to call a wrestler!"

"Look here Hart! That diva is gonna be the next big star of this company after you retire, or by the looks of it, while you're still in action!"

Bret had finally had enough and stalked away from the table and over to the bar where he grabbed his beer from from Owen. "I'll take mine to go." He said as he headed toward the door.

"Bret wait! Please stay. The countdown is getting ready to start. Don't you want to bring in the New Year with us?" Owen pleaded.

"I think I'd rather be alone, but I have to admit this party was a great idea." He said as he turned a cold stare to Vince. "Happy New Years, little brother." He slammed the door with such force that it was a wonder that the glass didn't shatter.

Owen walked back over to the table and dropped the tray with the drinks down. "I don't ask for a lot Vince, but my brother has been with you through thick and thin and he feels like you're just throwing him off to the side for the next being thing, who he just so happens to hate." he said with an eerie calmness.

"What do you want from me Owen?"

"Go talk to Bret. Just watch out cause he still has that glass in his hand and he has great aim."

Vince snorted. "Thank you so much for that Owen. It makes me feel so much better." The minute he stepped outside the sound of yelling could be heard and glass shattering followed right after. Vince quickly stepped back in and grabbed his beer from the table. "Hopefully this might pacify him."

When Bret saw the door open again, he wanted to throw something else but he was empty handed and didn't know whether or not it was Owen. "Vince what do you want?"

The chairman sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said. You're nothing like Shawn."

"Really?" He said disbelievingly. "I find it hard to believe you."

"Ok fine then. You're much more irritating than Shawn. You always have to be on top and you're completely self righteous. Didn't I tell you to think with your mind and not your heart?"

"Maybe I should take that offer from WCW. I can't be treated any worse than I am here!"

Vince's tone instantly softened. "Come on. I know you don't mean that. You're one of the best, it would be insane for me to lose you- your skills I mean."

The smirk on Bret's face unnerved Vince. He stepped closer to him and smiled slyly. "You know if I didn't know better, I would think that you really meant you didn't want to lose me."

"You're definitely drunk Hart. Cause you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You always said I was one of your favorites and then that damn Shawn comes along and takes my spot. You don't know how much that pissed me off." Bret pushed away from him and tried to walk back into the bar, but a strong arm prevented that. "Let go!"

"No!" Their eyes locked and they froze, as if they were struck silent by each other. The sounds of the guys beginning the countdown could be heard inside the bar. Bret continued to struggle, although now without much conviction.

Vince held him tightly against the wall, using his body to keep him there. The cheers and shouts of "Happy New Year!" could be heard as Vince crushed their lips together. Bret struggled to break loose, but eventually he relaxed, kissing him back with as much force as he muster. They broke apart panting, with Vince still kissing his neck.

"What the hell are we doing?" Bret asked breathlessly.

"I don't really know, but I wouldn't mind continuing it."

Bret pushed away from him, "I can't do this. Was my kissing really that good to make you forget that you're my boss? And I'm supposed to hate your guts." He paused for a moment. "No wait. I still hate you."

"Don't flatter yourself, and by the way, you still irritate the hell outta me too, but I know you want to finish this just as much as I do."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." He started into the bar, and then stopped when he noticed Vince wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming? I'm not gonna leave without telling Owen."

For the first time in his life, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was speechless. "I-I—I'll just wait out here." he stuttered.

Bret shrugged and went inside and instantly seeing Owen's worried face. "I shouldn't have forced you to come." He began looking around nervously. "You didn't kill Vince did you? I mean we all heard the argument and the glass breaking and he isn't in here and--" Bret listened to Owen ramble for a few more minutes before he finally stopped it."

"Vince is outside. We're going back to the hotel."

"Oh." A look a realization crossed his face. "Ohhh. You're kidding me right?"

Bret just smirked as he grabbed his jacket and started walking out, "Well you were the one that said we needed to work out our differences."


End file.
